


"I want you to beg"

by fOreverer



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bottom Pete, Dirty Talk, Dom Patrick, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Sub Pete, Top Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fOreverer/pseuds/fOreverer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically pwp and pete gets off on the idea of their friends watching him and patrick</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I want you to beg"

Pete hated whining but he couldn’t help it. Patrick had been teasing him for so long, all fingertips and tongue, that his skin felt electrified. His nipples were painfully hard, as was his dick, which was leaking precome. But Patrick still wasn’t fucking him, Patrick was still  _half-dressed,_ his boxers rubbing against Pete’s dick, as Pete straddled Patrick, so Pete was whining.

 _“Does it feel good?”_ Patrick had a hand wrapped loosely around Pete’s dick-too lose to provide any real friction, while also being enough to keep Pete on edge.

 _“Yes but-”_ Pete broke off as Patrick’s thumb grazed over his nipple. It was literally painful but  _god,_ the right kind of painful.

 _“But?”_ Patrick’s voice was almost ambivalent, as if he didn’t know, or  _care_ that Pete was so turned on that he couldn’t think straight.

 _“Need more”_ Pete managed, breathlessly, his head thrown backwards  _“Come on, Patrick I need more”_

 _“Need or want”_ Patrick replied, his thumb flicking over the head of Pete’s dick. Pete swore.

 _“Both. God”_ Pete was breathing heavily, practically panting. All he wanted was for Patrick to fuck him, or,  _hell,_ at this stage he’d settle for Patrick jerking him off. He just needed to come.

 _“See, I disagree”_ Patrick’s tone was levelled, as he continued to ghost over the head of Pete’s dick  _“I think it’s want”_

_“Believe me I need you to get me off then. I need to get off”_

_“Yes”_ Patrick acknowledged, squeezing Pete’s dick as he did so, causing Pete to moan, his eyes sliding closed  _“Well in that case, what I need is for you to beg for it”_

 _“What?”_ Pete opened his eyes to meet Patrick’s gaze. Patrick’s eyes were hard but also alive with what Pete knew to be arousal.

_“You’re going to beg me to make you come, like the fucking slut you are, and if you do it well enough I might just let you”  
Holy fuck._

_“Please Patrick, please make me come”_ Pete ground his hips down against Patrick’s, seeking more friction  _“Make me come-let me come. Please, I’ve been so good. I’ve been so good for you and I need it so badly.”_

Patrick placed both his hands on Pete’s hips, stalling his movements, holding him in place.

 _“Is that the best you can do?”_ Patrick rolled his eyes as Pete rolled his hips fruitlessly  _“Really?”_

Pete wanted to scream.

_“Fuck me. Please Patrick, I’ll come just from your dick, from you fucking me hard and fast”_

_“Course you would, cock-slut”  
“I’ll let you fuck my face” _ Pete screwed his eyes closed as Patrick flicked a tongue over his nipple  _“Fuck my throat, I’ll swallow it all for you. I’ll be so good, I’ll do anything, just please-”_

 _“You’re getting a little better”_ Patrick pressed a hand to Pete’s crotch, causing Pete to draw in a shuddery breath  _“Go on”_

 _“I’ll do anything you want”_ Pete repeated, tongue darting out over his lips  _“I’m your fucking whore, you can do anything to me. You could fuck me in front of the guys, call me your bitch, and your slut and I’d nod my head and say “yes Patrick. Fuck me Patrick. I’m your slut Patrick”_

 _“You’ve always had a thing for other people watching”_ Patrick mused, pausing for a moment  _“Does that get you all hot and bothered, you want other people to see you being slutty?”_

Pete let out an intelligible stream of sound.

 _“I’d want”_ he panted, a sheen of sweat visible on his brow  _“Them to see me being slutty for you”_

Patrick clicked his tongue, both his hands moving around to squeeze Pete’s ass. He was quiet for a moment and then a loud sound rang out, and Pete felt a sharp sting that meant Patrick had just slapped his ass.

 _“You’re a bad little slut, aren’t you?”_ Patrick slapped him again. The action caused Pete to rock forward against Patrick’s crotch and he moaned  _“Dirty little whore who just wants anyone and everyone to see him getting fucked. You deserve a proper spanking for that”_

Pete felt a stab of arousal and wondered if it was possible to pass out from being too turned on.

_“God Patrick, fuck god, please”_

_“Yeah, you like that?”_ Patrick actually laughed, somewhat incredulously-maybe he hadn’t expected that reaction  _“You want all your friends to know just what a bad, slutty, boy you’ve been. You want them to see you get punished for being such a whore?”_

_“Yes”_

_“I’d put you over my knee”_ Patrick continued, his hands grapping Pete’s ass and pushing him forward slightly so that Pete was grinding against him _“Open-palm. Gabe and Brendon and all the rest, just there watching. I’d make you count them out loud, so all the guys could hear. I’d wait until your ass was cherry red, and for you to be so turned on that you’re grinding yourself against my lap. Then I’d have the guys see for themselves just how turned on you were-from them seeing you get punished. They’d see how your cock was leaking, and how it had all been from the spanking. And then they’d watch as I made you come the second I wrapped a hand around your dick”_

Pete was actually having trouble focusing on anything, the fire of arousal in the pit of his stomach driving him insane.

_“You’d like that wouldn’t you?”_

_“Yes”_ he said simply, nodding his head vigorously. His head was starting to be filled with white noise  _“I’m a whore, I want it”_

 _“Good boy”_ Patrick growled, then he was wrapping a hand around Pete’s dick and jerking it. Pete was letting out a stream of expletives. He was so turned on he knew he was going to come quickly, but then Patrick swiped his tongue over the head of Pete’s dick and it was all over.

Pete came with a cry, his back arching. He was breathing heavily, but all he could hear was blood rushing in his ears, his eyes squeezed shut.

When he opened his eyes, Patrick was rubbing his fingers through Pete’s come, which had landed on Patrick’s chest. Before he could say anything, Patrick was extending two fingers, both covered in come, towards his mouth.

 _“Suck them”_ he said delicately, raising one eyebrow  _“Slut”_

Pete knew it was meant to be degrading but he honestly didn’t care. He opened his mouth and Patrick pushed his fingers into his mouth. Then Pete was sucking and moaning around Patrick’s fingers, his tongue chasing the come,  _his come._

Patrick removed his fingers and Pete opened his eyes. Quickly, Patrick licked a stipe up his own fingers, searching either for a taste of Pete’s come or, for the saliva, Pete wasn’t sure. Either way, he quickly didn’t care, as Patrick was leaning forward to kiss him, deep and  _so fucking good._

 _“You want me to-”_ Pete gestured at Patrick’s crotch, but Patrick was smirking, shaking his head.

 _“You mean after all that talk you don’t want me to fuck you?”_ Patrick tilted his head and Pete laughed, gripping Patrick’s shoulders as he did  _“I should punish you for that you know, let me just call up Gabe…”  
“Shut up” _ Pete grinned before pressing a quick kiss to Patrick’s lips,  _“of course I want you to fuck me”_

 _“Get ready for round two then”_ Patrick winked at Pete, raking a hand through his hair to pull his head slightly back.

_“Slut”_

**Author's Note:**

> someone on tumblr said i should post this here so ajlksfd  
> i started a tumblr for fic writing stuff if you want to hit me up, pester me about fics or give me prompts lmao [ ficsxfOreverer ](http://ficsxfOreverer.tumblr.com)  
> also pleaSE if this is awful im sorry, the reason i posted it on tumblr and not here is cause i dont think im as good as writing smut so it was like to practice but lmao anyway. sorry for overusing a _certain_ word


End file.
